Le prince grognon et le prince dormeur
by Darkie59
Summary: Il était une fois... l'histoire enchanteresse de deux princes. Ryo/Tacch.


Voilà un petit OS sans intérêt écrit simplement pour féliciter Rumi qui a obtenu son semestre. Voilà donc son couplé chéri.

Pardon pour le désastre!

* * *

« Il était une fois dans un monde merveilleux, une princesse merveilleuse, sublime, aimée de tous qui vivait depuis un an déjà avec son prince charmant. Son compagnon était beau, serviable, intelligent et ils étaient heureux... »

Dans les contes de fée les choses sont toujours ainsi, dans la vie réelle moins. Souvent les princesses sont en réalité des profiteuses fainéantes au possible et les princes passent leur temps à boire de la bière devant un match de base-ball.

Dans le cas qui nous intéresse ici le prince partage sa journée entre dormir et manger. Les paroles sont rares sauf quand il s'agit de râler pour avoir une portion de riz supplémentaire ou pour récupérer un peu plus de couverture.

L'autre prince (et oui le prince paresseux était tombé amoureux du prince du royaume voisin) était un râleur bipolaire. Il était capable de passer du rire à la colère la plus noire en moins d'une minute. Ce prince aimait insulter ses valets et même ses amis. Ces deux-là formaient une alliance improbable qui pourtant semblait durer et fonctionner. La vie est un grand mystère.

« RYOOOOO ».

Il est onze heures, le prince dormeur vient de sortir de son long sommeil.

- RYO !

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai faim !

- Comme c'est étonnant.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que à part dormir et manger tu ne fais pas grand chose à la maison !

- Je t'aime et ça devrait te suffire !

- Tacchon ! Je te signale que moi aussi mais en plus je dois te préparer tes repas cinq fois par jour.

- Je fais des efforts ! Avant je mangeai sept ou huit repas dans une journée ! Et pour ça non plus je n'ai jamais eu le droit à un merci !

- Un merci parce que tu bouffes moins ? En plus tu ne le fais pas pour moi mais parce que le manager te menace de devoir suivre les entraînements de Ueda le malade mental !

- Je ne bouffe pas MONSIEUR ! Je mange !

- Pour ce que ça change !

- Tu l'auras voulu !

- C'est une menace ?

- Tout à fait ! A partir de maintenant... je ne te parle plus !

- Quel changement ! Tu ouvriras juste la bouche pour manger et pour ronfler comme d'habitude.

- Si tu le prends comme ça libre à toi !

- Bon Tacch arrête maintenant.

Pas de réponse de la part du prince dormeur. Celui-ci boude et quand il a décidé d'agir ainsi il ne change pas facilement d'avis. En plus d'être une marmotte il est une mule.

Pas désarçonné le moins du monde (oui son altesse Ryo aime monter les étalons) son compagnon décide donc de continuer sa vie de son côté. Après tout personne ne peut bouder indéfiniment. C'est ce qu'il pensait toujours au bout d'un jour... puis deux... puis une semaine... mais ce cinéma durait encore.

Quitter son compagnon princier lui paraissait inimaginable alors comment faire ? Et un midi une idée (fait très rare vous pouvez me croire) de génie (cela a déjà dû lui arriver une fois... mais quand?) lui traversa l'esprit. Il suffisait de frapper là où ça faisait mal : l'estomac. Il se prépara donc son repas mais oublia volontairement son compagnon. Celui-ci le regarda manger sans rien dire se contentant d'attendre. Voyant que le prince ronchon ne lui servirait rien il alla directement chercher de quoi se nourrir dans le frigo sans desserrer les dents une seule seconde. Apparemment le plan ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Enfin on en était seulement au début du plan « Faisons céder Tadayoshi Ohkura ».

Il répéta donc l'opération tous les jours puis arrêta même de préparer le riz que son glouton engouffrait plus vite que la lumière. Lui il avait toujours préféré les sobas de toute façon. Il cessa aussi de faire la lessive et le repassage. Green au final se contenta de bosser avec ses vêtements froissés et sales.

Ryo qui au départ avait décidé de faire avec, céda le premier, dégoûté de voir son petit-ami ainsi fagoté. Il reprit donc en main le linge mais refusa de conduire son cadet au travail.

Les semaines passaient sans changement notable et l'aîné se résigna. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire. Cela allait lui coûter. Il savait déjà qu'il le regretterait mais tant pis.

Le soir en rentrant chez eux il se tourna vers son prince et il lui annonça la nouvelle.

« Tu ne veux plus parler et bien moi je ne veux plus coucher. Considère ça comme ma grève personnelle. »

Tacchon ouvrit sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Un peu plus et ils lui sortiraient de la tête. Yellow eut alors bon espoir d'avoir gagné la bataille mais pas un son ne sortit de cette antre béante.

Son altesse était vraiment un âne bâté ! Toujours est il que c'était la dernière solution envisageable pour remporter la victoire. Peut être que Tadayoshi adore dormir et manger mais il apprécie aussi grandement de s'envoyer en l'air très très régulièrement. Si on le prive des attentions et du corps de son compagnon alors il baissera sans doute les armes rapidement.

Espoir, ô espoir... Sans lui on ne garderait pas le moral mais si il s'avère infondé la chute est encore plus rude à accepter.

Le prince Ohkura résista trois jours sans montrer le moindre signe de gêne ou de manque alors que Nishikido lui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait besoin de se rapprocher de l'homme de sa vie ou il deviendrait fou.

Lors de cette dispute stérile il tenta son va-tout et le soir venu il se résolut à utiliser l'arme ultime. Il alla chercher dans la cuisine ce dont il avait besoin et attendit patiemment que la marmotte le rejoigne puis il passa à l'action.

Feignant l'innocence il ôta lentement son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse fin et musclé. Depuis cette grève improvisée il se changeait dans la salle de bain privant ainsi son partenaire de cette vue d'exception.

Quand Tacch put enfin détailler avec précision ce corps parfait il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ce plat était bien plus appétissant que tous les okonomiyakis du monde.

Le jean glissa découvrant les cuisses fermes du prince Ryo, ses fesses bombées parfaitement moulées dans un boxer noir... Rien à jeter dans le Nishiki.

Il plia ses affaires tranquillement laissant ainsi tout loisir à son ami de le contempler sous tous les angles puis il se saisit de l'équivalent de la bombe nucléaire pour sa victime : le tube de crème de massage au chocolat.

Ryo répugnait un peu à s'en servir car son chéri se transformait alors en monstre insatiable mais cette fois il n'avait pas le choix.

Sans même lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil il fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau la recouvrant délicatement de cacao. L'odeur enivrante envahit la pièce rendant le plus jeune ivre d'envie. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres et il se mit à baver imaginant la sensation de sa bouche sur la peau chocolatée de son en-cas.

Jamais il ne pourrait résister et l'aîné en profita alors pour ajouter la dernière touche à son œuvre diabolique. Il lécha précautionneusement ses doigts recouvert de la mixture cacaotée.

Un râle monta de la gorge du prince dormeur et une demie-seconde plus tard il se trouvait à califourchon sur le bassin de son plat préféré. Le regard vrillé dans celui de son amant il s'approcha lentement et il tenta un premier contact qui lui fut refusé.

Le regard implorant il essaya de faire fléchir son ami mais l'étincelle sadique qui animait les magnifiques yeux sombres de yellow détruit son illusion.

- Tacch... Tu abandonnes ?

- …

- Je sais que tu me veux alors arrête maintenant.

- …

- Sinon je vais prendre ma douche et tout ce chocolat sera gâché. Tu imagines le drame ?

Ohkura imaginait déjà la substance disparaître dans la plomberie. Double sacrilège alors il abandonna.

« Tu as gagné. »

Rien n'aurait pu autant satisfaire Ryo qui jubilant accepta de se laisser faire pendant toute la nuit et il jouit doublement en entendant les cris d'extases de son partenaire.

Le lendemain il se réveilla heureux mais victorieux aux côtés de son amoureux encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Il l'attira doucement contre lui et embrassa son front tendrement. Il l'aimait cette marmotte croisée à une mule.

Un léger tressaillement lui fit comprendre que son animal chéri s'éveillait enfin.

- Bien dormi ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? TU AS PERDU JE TE SIGNALE !

- …

- TADAYOSHI ARRETE CA !

Au lieu de lui répondre green se leva et partit un instant dans le salon. Quand il revint il avait dans les mains un bloc-note et un crayon. Il se dépêcha de retourner au lit et il écrivit.

« Ryo... Je n'ai plus de voix ! »

Conclusion de cette belle histoire : un prince grognon obtiendra toujours le dernier mot... sauf en cas d'extinction de voix.


End file.
